Moment : Hey Look At Me!
by deeyach
Summary: Beginilah BaekYeol ketika masih kecil


**Title : Moment - Hey Look At Me!  
**

**Main Cast : BaekYeol**

**Category : Boys Love**

**Genre : Family / Friendship / Fluff**

**Length : Series**

**Author : ****Dee**** (****｡****◕‿◕****｡****)**

**Warning : OOC | Gaje **

**Other : FF EXO pertama juga FF BaekYeol pertama**

**###**

**Don't like, don't read, don't bash**

**Happy reading, enjoy ٩(͡๏̮͡๏)۶**

**###**

Kyuhyun menuruni tangga seraya membenahi bajunya. Sungmin terlihat tengah menemani Baekhyun bermain ketika melihat Kyuhyun.

"Aku berangkat dulu ya chagi." pamit Kyuhyun seraya mendekati Sungmin dan si kecil, Baekhyun.

Kyuhyun mencium pucuk kepala Sungmin dengan sayang.

"Nyaaa nyaaa maaa naaa taaaa nyaaa! (Appa, aku mau dengan appa, aku mau dengan appa!)." celoteh Baekhyun seraya mengulurkan tangan pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menatap putra mereka dan tersenyum.

Kyuhyun lalu mengangkat tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan memainkan tubuh Baekhyun ke udara membuat Baekhyun tertawa riang. Sungmin duduk mengamati mereka berdua.

"Sudah dulu ya mainnya. Appa mau berangkat kerja dulu. Kau baik-baik di rumah ya. Jangan nakal dan merepotkan umma. Ok?" ucap Kyuhyun seraya mencolek hidung mungil Baekhyun.

"Nyaaa nyooo naaa. (Aku anak baik appa.)."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mencium Baekhyun, lalu memberikan putranya itu pada Sungmin.

Kyuhyun meraba-raba jasnya seolah mencari sesuatu. Sungmin mengernyit menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kau mencari apa Kyu?" tanya Sungmin.

"PSPku." ucap Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya memutar matanya dan mendesah kesal.

"Ah, aku ingat, ada di mobil. Hehehe. Aku berangkat ya chagi. Love you." pamit Kyuhyun kembali dengan mencium Sungmin dan Baekhyun bergantian.

"Iya." ucap Sungmin dengan menggendong Baekhyun dan menuju pintu utama mengantar Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, kau sudah mengosongkan jadwal untuk akhir pekan ini kan? Kita ada pertemuan di Mokpo.", Sungmin mengingatkan.

Kyuhyun yang hendak memasuki mobil menatap Sungmin dan tersenyum, "Tenang saja chagi. Aku ingat kok. Aku pergi. Sampai jumpa chagi, Hyunnie.", Kyuhyun melambaikan tangan dan melajukan mobilnya.

Sungmin menatap kepergian mobil Kyuhyun sambil melambaikan tangan mungil Baekhyun dan kembali memasuki rumah untuk memandikan Baekhyun.

###

Akhir pekan yang cerah. Kyuhyun tengah berada di garasi mengecek kondisi mobilnya karena dia, Sungmin juga Baekhyun akan menuju ke Mokpo untuk acara pertemuan dengan teman-teman mereka.

Sungmin sendiri berada di dapur tengah mempersiapkan keperluan untuk Baekhyun. Sementara itu di ruang tengah, terlihat Baekhyun asyik dalam dunianya sendiri.

"Nyaaa nyaaa taaataaaa puuumm! (Kyaaa, mati kau. Kau salah telah berani menantangku!)." celotehnya seraya menjatuhkan sebuah robot yang seolah-olah baru saja bertarung dengan boneka.

Sungmin tersenyum melihat putranya. Dari pintu masuk, terlihat Kyuhyun memasuki ruangan.

"Apa semua sudah siap chagi?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya menatap Baekhyun yang juga menatapnya.

"Paaaappaaa, moooo mooo! (Appa, gendong, gendong!)." rengek Baekhyun seraya mengulurkan tangannya ke atas seolah meminta Kyuhyun menggendongnya.

"Sudah Kyu. Semua sudah siap." ucap Sungmin.

"Baiklah. Ayo Hyunnie. Kita pergi menemui ahjussi dan ahjummamu." ucap Kyuhyun seraya menggendong putranya.

Sungmin tersenyum melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Pakai jaketmu dulu ya sayang, biar hangat." ucap Sungmin seraya memakaikan jaket kepada Baekhyun.

"Taaaataaa nyaaa nyaaa paaaa. (Pakai jaket biar hangat.)." celoteh Baekhyun membuat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tertawa.

Mereka berdua pun masuk ke mobil. Baekhyun duduk di pangkuan Sungmin, sementara Kyuhyun menyetir. Mobil itu pun melaju.

"Tataaa taaaataa nyaaa nyaa nyooo! (Boneka, aku mau boneka!)." rengek Baekhyun seraya mencoba meraih tas yang ada di pangkuan Sungmin.

"Iya, umma ambilkan.", Sungmin pun mengambilkan boneka yang diminta Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun diam dan kembali asyik dalam dunianya.

Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah vila yang berada di tepi pantai. Sungmin keluar dari mobil dengan menggendong Baekhyun yang tertidur dengan posisi memeluknya sementara Kyuhyun membawa barang bawaan mereka.

"Halo." sapa Sungmin begitu berada di pintu masuk.

"Hai Sungmin. Astaga, perjalanan kalian sampai membuat Baekhyun tertidur." sapa seorang namja bertubuh agak kurus.

"Iya. Aku rasa Hyunnie lelah, Hyukjae." jawab Sungmin pada namja tersebut yang bernama Hyukjae.

"Ah, bawalah dia ke kamar." suruh Hyukjae.

Ketika sampai di ruang tengah, terlihat beberapa namja tengah berkumpul dan juga beberapa anak kecil.

Sungmin hendak disapa oleh beberapa namja itu ketika Sungmin meminta mereka untuk tidak berisik. Para namja itu melihat sosok mungil yang tertidur dalam gendongan Sungmin, mereka pun tersenyum mengerti.

Bersama Hyukjae, Sungmin membawa Baekhyun ke kamar.

"Tidurkan saja dia di kasur Sungmin." ucap Hyukjae.

Sungmin dengan hati-hati memindahkan Baekhyun ke kasur tanpa membangunkannya. Mata Sungmin beralih ke sebuah box bayi yang ada di sebelah tempat tidur.

"Apa itu Jongin?" tanya Sungmin seraya mendekati box bayi setelah memastikan Baekhyun dalam posisi aman dan nyaman.

Hyukjae mengangguk, "Iya. Lega rasanya telah melahirkannya. Dia sangat tampan seperti appanya."

Mata Sungmin mengamati sosok mungil yang tengah terlelap di box bayi. "Dia memang tampan seperti Donghae. Tapi aku rasa dia memiliki bibirmu, hidungnya juga." ucap Sungmin.

Hyukjae menatap lekat bayi mungilnya yang tengah terlelap. "Iya, aku rasa hidung dan bibirnya agak mirip denganku."

Sungmin tersenyum, "Namanya juga anakmu dan Donghae, pastinya ada yang mirip dengan kalian.". Hyukjae tertawa.

"Ayo kita keluar. Biarkan Baekhyun istirahat." ucap Hyukjae. Sungmin mengangguk, dia menatap Baekhyun yang tertidur pulas lalu beranjak keluar.

Sungmin dan Hyukjae bergabung dengan yang lainnya. Di ruang tengah yang bisa dikatakan luas itu, sudah terlihat teman-teman mereka. Dimana anak-anak mereka? Anak-anak mereka berada di kamar anak lengkap dengan banyak mainan, sehingga tidak akan terlalu menganggu pertemuan para orang tua.

Di tengah perbincangan, datang Siwon dan Kibum beserta Joonmyun, putra mereka. Kibum sendiri terlihat menggendong seorang bayi laki-laki.

Semua menyambut kedatangan mereka. Joonmyun meskipun masih kecil dengan sangat sopan memberi hormat pada semua ahjussi dan ahjummanya. Siwon tersenyum bangga dengan sikap anaknya. Siwon mengantar Joonmyun ke kamar anak lalu bergabung dengan para seme.

Sementara para uke, sibuk melihat si mungil Sehun yang masih berumur 1 bulan.

"Astaga, lucu sekali. Pipinya gembul." ucap Ryeowook.

"Kibum, dia mirip seperti Siwon ya." komentar Jungsoo.

Kibum yang menggendong Sehun hanya tersenyum, sementara Sehun, dia menatap orang-orang di sekelilingnya dengan mata mungilnya.

"Dia pasti akan dekat dengan Jongin, usia mereka kan hanya terpaut 3 bulan." ucap Hyukjae yang disambut anggukan Kibum.

###

Di kamar anak, terlihat para anak kecil tengah sibuk dengan mainan mereka. Luhan, Minseok, dan Wufan sebagai yang tertua bermain game disaksikan Joonmyun dan Yixing. Sementara Jongdae, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo juga Zitao bermain robot dan boneka.

Pintu kamar terbuka, membuat anak-anak itu menoleh melihat siapa yang datang. Sungmin terlihat menggendong Baekhyun yang rupanya sudah terbangun.

Baekhyun menatap isi kamar yang penuh dengan mainan dan anak kecil.

"Mooo maaa nyaaaa naaaa taaaa mooo moooo! (Kyaaa, mainan. Aku mau turun umma. Aku mau turun!)." rengek Baekhyun meminta turun dari gendongan Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum dan menurunkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung menuju ke tumpukan lego dan bermain.

Sungmin mendekati putranya, "Hyunnie bermain di sini dulu ya." ucap Sungmin seraya membelai Baekhyun dan meletakkan boneka Baekhyun di sampingnya. Namun Baekhyun tetap asyik pada mainannya.

Wufan, Minseok dan Luhan kembali asyik bermain game. Sementara Joonmyun dan Yixing bersama Baekhyun bermain lego. Jongdae, Kyungsoo dan Zitao kembali bermain robot. Chanyeol sendiri juga terlihat bermain dengan robotnya. Hingga dia akhirnya merangkak mendekati Baekhyun. Chanyeol duduk di depan Baekhyun yang sedang asyik menyusun lego menjadi sebuah bentuk. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lalu kembali asyik dengan permainan legonya.

Chanyeol meletakkan robotnya dan ikut bermain lego bersama Baekhyun, Joonmyun dan Yixing.

"Nyaaaa nyaaaa nyooo! (Kyaaaa, jangan ambil itu. Itu mau aku pakai!)." celoteh Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol mengambil sebuah potongan lego. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun.

"Paaaa nyaaa paaa taaaa nyoooo. (Tapi kan itu masih banyak yang bisa dipakai.).", kali ini giliran Chanyeol berceloteh.

Baekhyun menatap tumpukan lego yang masih banyak lalu berbalik menatap Chanyeol.

"Nyaaa nyaaa naaaa mooo! (Sudah, aku berhenti bermain. Huft!).", Baekhyun meninggalkan permainan legonya dan merangkak menjauh seraya menyeret bonekanya. Dia berhenti di salah satu sudut dan bermain dengan bonekanya.

###

Di ruang tengah, terlihat para uke, Sungmin, Hyukjae, Ryeowook, Kibum, Jungsoo, Heechul dan Henry tengah berbincang. Di lantai atas, para seme, Kyuhyun, Donghae, Jongwoon, Siwon, Youngwoon, Hangeng dan Zhoumi ditambah Shindong asyik bermain PS.

Sementara itu kembali ke kamar anak, Baekhyun bermain dengan bonekanya, Wufan terlihat asyik menaiki kuda mainan dengan Luhan, Minseok, Zitao dan Kyungsoo. Jongdae bermain lego bersama Joonmyun, Yixing dan Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Dia merangkak mendekati Baekhyun dan merebut boneka Baekhyun. Sontak membuat Baekhyun kaget.

"Nyaaa nyaaaa taaa taaa naaaa! (Kembalikan bonekaku!).". Namun Kyungsoo malah bermain dengan boneka Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merangkak mendekati Kyungsoo. Tangan mungilnya berusaha meraih bonekanya.

"Nyaaa taaaa taaa paaaa! (Ini bonekaku, kembalikan!)." pinta Baekhyun. Namun Kyungsoo malah memeluk boneka itu seolah boneka itu adalah miliknya.

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo yang memeluk bonekanya.

"Hweee! Hweee! Maaa maaa naaaa! Hweee! (Umma, bonekaku diambil!).", tangis Baekhyun pun pecah dan terdengar hingga ke ruang tengah membuat para uke buru-buru masuk ke kamar anak.

Sungmin melihat Baekhyun menangis. Dia mendekati putranya.

"Ada apa Hyunnie?" tanya Sungmin.

Tangan mungil Baekhyun menunjuk boneka yang dipeluk Kyungsoo. Mata Sungmin menatap Kyungsoo yang terlihat senang dengan boneka Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa Hyunnie, Kyungsoo hanya meminjamnya sebentar. Jangan menangis ya." ucap Sungmin seraya membelai putranya.

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun, dia lalu mengamati sekeliling seolah mencari sesuatu. Dia merangkak mendekati sebuah boneka anjing berwarna putih dan meraihnya. Dengan lucunya dia merangkak mendekati Baekhyun dengan membawa boneka itu. Sungmin menatap Chanyeol dengan boneka yang dibawanya.

Tangan mungil Chanyeol menepuk Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun menoleh dengan tangis yang masih tersedu-sedu.

"Nyaaa nyaaa nyoo. (Jangan menangis, ini untukmu.)." celoteh Chanyeol seraya menyodorkan boneka tersebut. Baekhyun yang masih terisak menatap Chanyeol dan boneka yang ditujukan untuknya.

"Chanyeol memberimu boneka Hyunnie. Chanyeol baik sekali." ucap Sungmin. Sungmin hendak menuntun tangan putranya untuk menerima boneka Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun dengan sendirinya menerima boneka itu dan memeluknya. Tangisnya pun beranjak terhenti.

Chanyeol tersenyum dengan imutnya, dia duduk di samping Baekhyun dan menepuk kepala Baekhyun pelan, "Taaa taaa nyaaa nyaa naaa nyooo. (Jangan menangis lagi ya.)."

Baekhyun pun memainkan boneka Chanyeol. Sungmin menatap putranya dan Chanyeol bergantian. Begitu juga dengan Hyukjae.

"Terima kasih ya Chanyeol." ucap Sungmin mewakili Baekhyun yang sudah terlihat asyik dengan mainan barunya.

Para uke pun kembali meninggalkan kamar anak dan membiarkan anak-anak mereka bermain. Mereka beranjak ke dapur membuat makanan.

###

Baekhyun bermain dengan boneka barunya di kamar, tentu saja bersama anak-anak yang lain. Chanyeol yang berada tidak jauh dari Baekhyun nampak bermain lego namun sesekali mengamati Baekhyun. Kyungsoo bermain dengan boneka Baekhyun dan juga robot bersama dengan Zitao. Wufan, Luhan, Minseok, Joonmyun dan Yixing membuka pintu kamar dan beranjak keluar.

Baekhyun menatap pintu kamar yang terbuka. Dia merangkak keluar seraya menyeret boneka barunya. Chanyeol yang melihat itu pun mengikuti Baekhyun. Baekhyun berhenti di ruang tengah dan melihat kanan kiri.

Dia melihat Wufan, Luhan, Minseok, Joonmyun dan Yixing bermain di teras. Baekhyun kembali merangkak menuju teras. Chanyeol pun mengikuti. Namun Baekhyun berhenti dan menoleh. Spontan membuat Chanyeol kaget. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan mendekatinya.

"Nyaaaa nyooo taaa naaaa nyooo? (Kenapa kau mengikutiku?)." celoteh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terdiam. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan jengkel, "Nyoooo nyooo taaaa naaa nyaaaa nyaaa nyoo? (Kau mau ikut denganku bermain dengan mereka?)."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan teras dimana terlihat Wufan, Luhan, Minseok, Joonmyun dan Yixing bermain.

"Nyooo taaa naaa nyooo nyooo mooo paaa. (Umma bilang kita lebih baik bermain di kamar saja.)."

Baekhyun kembali menatap Chanyeol, "Nyooo pooo nyaaa nyaaa tooo. (Kau saja yang kembali ke kamar.).", Baekhyun kembali merangkak menuju teras.

"Hweee! Hweeee! Mooo mooo maaaa nyooo! (Umma, umma! Umma, sini!).", tangis Chanyeol pun pecah. Membuat para uke yang ada di dapur mencari asal suara yang ternyata dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun pun berhenti merangkak dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Astaga Channie. Kau kenapa bisa ada di luar?", Hyukjae menggendong Chanyeol dan membawanya duduk.

Sungmin menatap Baekhyun, "Hyunnie. Kenapa keluar kamar? Nanti kalau kenapa-napa bagaimana?", Sungmin turut menggendong Baekhyun dan membawanya duduk. Baekhyun hanya menurut, namun terlihat dari wajahnya dia jengkel. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan tersenyum dalam pangkuan Hyukjae.

Para seme beranjak turun dari lantai atas dan melihat uke mereka berkumpul bersama dengan anak-anak.

"Ada apa ini? Rasanya dari tadi ada yang menangis?" tanya Siwon seraya mendekati Kibum.

"Tadi yang pertama menangis Baekhyun. Dia menangis karena bonekanya dipinjam Kyungsoo."

"Astaga anakku. Maafkan Kyungsoo ya Sungmin, Kyuhyun." ucap Shindong.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tersenyum, "Tidak apa Shindong. Namanya juga anak-anak." ucap Sungmin.

"Lalu yang baru saja menangis siapa?" giliran Jongwoon bertanya.

"Chanyeol." jawab Ryeowook.

"Kenapa dia chagi?" tanya Donghae pada Hyukjae. Hyukjae mengendikkan bahunya, "Aku rasa dia tidak kenapa-napa. Tapi memang tadi dia keluar kamar dengan Baekhyun. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa mereka bisa keluar kamar." jawab Hyukjae.

"Ah. Baiklah. Hari sudah mulai sore. Ayo kita keluar." ajak Siwon semangat.

"Mau apa?" tanya Jungsoo.

"Kami mau main voli pantai." jawab Youngwoon.

Para seme itu pun menuju pintu belakang yang langsung tembus ke pantai, diikuti para uke dan anak-anak mereka.

###

Angin pantai berhembus lembut sore itu. Langit juga terlihat ramah. Aroma pasir pantai sangat terasa. Hari yang sempurna untuk bersantai.

Para seme membagi grup menjadi 2. Grup pertama yaitu Kyuhyun, Donghae, Jongwoon dan Zhoumi. Sementara yang satunya adalah Siwon, Hangeng, Shindong dan Youngwoon. Bertindak sebagai wasit, siapa lagi kalau bukan mereka sendiri.

Sementara itu, di teras, terlihat para uke dan anak-anak duduk untuk memberi semangat. Pertandingan itu berjalan seru dan menyenangkan. Sesekali terdengar gurauan, ledekan, juga debat kecil di antara para seme. Tapi itulah yang dicari, kebersamaan mereka memang jarang karena kesibukan masing-masing. Belum tentu sebulan sekali atau setahun sekali mereka dapat berkumpul seperti sekarang.

Wufan, Luhan dan Minseok turun ke pantai untuk langsung menonton appa mereka, Zhoumi, Hangeng dan Shindong bertanding. Joonmyun duduk di samping ummanya, Kibum dengan tenang dan tidak terlalu berisik. Yixing duduk di samping ummanya, Jungsoo yang juga bersebelahan dengan Ryeowook yang memangku Jongdae. Mereka sesekali berteriak ketika Jongwoon atau Youngwoon mencetak angka. Sementara itu, Kyungsoo duduk bersama Zitao dan Heechul yang adalah umma Zitao. Baekhyun sendiri berada di pangkuan Sungmin dan asyik bermain dengan boneka anjingnya. Chanyeol yang duduk di pangkuan Hyukjae mencondongkan tubuhnya mencoba melihat Baekhyun.

"Nyaaaa nyaaa taaa toooo toooo naaa. (Bonekanya bagus. Hangat, aku suka.).", Baekhyun memeluk boneka itu.

Sungmin bersorak ketika Kyuhyun berhasil mencetak angka. "Kyaaa, Hyunnie! Appamu memang hebat! Kau hebat Kyu." ucap Sungmin seraya berteriak.

Baekhyun mendongak menatap Sungmin lalu beralih ke appanya.

"Taaaaa naaaa taaaa nyaaaa paaaapapapaaa! (Aku mau dengan appa. Aku mau digendong appa!)." rengek Baekhyun seraya melambai ke arah appanya.

"Nanti ya Hyunnie. Appa sedang olahraga. Nanti ya sayang." ucap Sungmin seraya memainkan boneka Baekhyun berharap anaknya berhenti merengek.

"Hweee! Hweee! Paaaappapapa nyooo nyooo! Hweeee! (Appa aku mau digendong appa!).", tangis Baekhyun kembali terdengar untuk yang kesekian kali.

Kyuhyun yang hendak mulai bertanding menatap ke arah Baekhyun. Sungmin berusaha menenangkan putranya namun tidak berhasil.

"Istirahat sebentar ya." ucap Kyuhyun pada yang lain. Namja itu mendekati Sungmin, "Astaga, putra appa manja sekali ya hari ini. Sini sini, appa gendong.", Kyuhyun mengambil alih Baekhyun dari pangkuan Sungmin dan menggendongnya.

"Nyaaa nyaaa naaa naaa tooo. (Aku suka digendong appa.)." celoteh Baekhyun riang.

Chanyeol menatap Kyuhyun dan Baekhyun.

"Naaa naaa taaaa paaaa poooo. (Aku juga mau digendong Kyuhyun ahjussi.)." rengek Chanyeol pada Hyukjae membuat Hyukjae kaget.

"Eh? Channie, kau kenapa sayang?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Taaa taaaa nyaaa poooo nyaaa nyaaa taaaa. (Aku ingin digendong Kyuhyun ahjussi.)." celoteh Chanyeol seraya menunjuk Kyuhyun.

Hyukjae menatap putranya dan Kyuhyun, "Apa? Kau juga ingin digendong Kyuhyun ahjussi?"

Chanyeol tersenyum pada Hyukjae dan menatap Kyuhyun lagi dengan wajah imutnya.

"Eh, kan ada appa sayang. Sini dengan appa saja.", Donghae mendekati Chanyeol hendak menggendongnya.

"Hweee! Hweee! Taaaa taaa nyaa nyooo paaa. (Aku tidak mau digendong appa, aku mau digendong Kyuhyun ahjussi.).", Chanyeol memeluk ummanya erat, menghindar dari Donghae.

"Sini, sini. Kyuhyun ahjussi gendong dengan Baekhyun.", Kyuhyun mendekati Hyukjae. Dengan segera, Chanyeol berada dalam gendongan Kyuhyun. Sebelah kanan adalah Baekhyun, sebelah kiri adalah Chanyeol.

"Tidak biasanya Chanyeol menolak digendong appanya, biasanya dia sangat antusias ketika Donghae mau menggendongnya." gumam Hyukjae.

"Anak kecil. Mungkin Chanyeol rindu pada ahjussinya." ucap Sungmin.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang memeluk bonekanya dalam gendongan Kyuhyun. Baekhyun sempat menatap Chanyeol sejenak sebelum akhirnya meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun diikuti Chanyeol.

Sungmin dan Hyukjae saling menatap melihat kejadian itu.

"Apa mereka...", ucap Sungmin dan Hyukjae berbarengan. Mereka berdua melihat tingkah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dalam gendongan Kyuhyun.

"Kau pikirkan apa yang aku pikirkan?" tanya Hyukjae. Sungmin menatap iparnya itu lalu mengernyitkan kening, "Entahlah. Aku sendiri tidak yakin kalau pemikiran kita sama. Kau kan selalu berpikiran konyol." ucap Sungmin sekenanya yang langsung mendapat jitakan pelan dari Hyukjae.

"Kau ini! Kau memang memikirkan apa?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Aku pikir Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun. Memang kau memikirkan apa?" giliran Sungmin bertanya.

Mereka berdua berbincang dengan sedikit berbisik dengan tetap mengamati Chanyeol yang kini dalam gendongan Donghae dan Baekhyun dalam gendongan Kyuhyun. Yang lain pun juga terlihat sibuk dengan keluarga masing-masing.

Eunhyuk terdiam, "Tidak jadi. Lupakan saja." ucapnya.

"Memang kau memikirkan apa Hyukjae? Pasti pikiran konyol kan?" selidik Sungmin.

"Sebenarnya aku tadi berpikir apa mungkin mereka sedang berebut boneka makanya Chanyeol ingin selalu dekat dengan Baekhyun bermaksud meminta bonekanya lagi." jawab Hyukjae enteng.

"Sudah ku duga kau akan berpikiran konyol." ucap Sungmin seraya menepuk dahinya dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Kan sudah aku bilang lupakan saja, kau malah bertanya.", Hyukjae tertawa yang sontak membuat semua menatapnya.

"Ada apa chagi?" tanya Donghae. Hyukjae tersenyum, "Tidak ada. Ayo semua kita masuk. Sudah hampir waktunya makan malam." ajak Hyukjae.

###

Waktu makan malam tiba. Semua berkumpul di meja makan yang panjang dan besar. Di meja makan tersaji berbagai masakan yang sudah disiapkan para uke.

Chanyeol duduk diapit appa dan ummanya, persis di hadapannya adalah Baekhyun yang duduk diapit Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Baekhyun makan dengan disuapi oleh Sungmin, dia tidak terlihat membawa boneka yang tadi diberikan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang ada persis di depannya. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan namun Baekhyun malah mengalihkan pandangannya.

Selepas makan malam, mereka semua berkumpul sejenak di ruang tengah. Anak-anak dibiarkan bermain sejenak di kamar anak. Baekhyun bermain dengan robot dan boneka bersama dengan Kyungsoo dan Zitao. Sementara Wufan, Minseok, Luhan, Jongdae, Chanyeol, Joonmyun dan Yixing menonton acara TV anak-anak. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang asyik bermain. Dia meninggalkan acara TV dan merangkak mendekati Baekhyun. Namun tubuh Baekhyun terangkat ke atas, begitu juga tubuhnya.

"Mainnya sudah dulu ya Hyunnie, waktunya tidur." ucap Sungmin seraya membawa Baekhyun keluar kamar anak.

"Ayo Channie, kita tidur. Adikmu pasti mencarimu.", Hyukjae turut mengajak Chanyeol keluar kamar. Chanyeol mengalihkan wajahnya melihat Sungmin yang menggendong Baekhyun yang terlihat memeluk boneka pemberian Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap Sungmin yang membawa Baekhyun ke lantai atas. Selepas Sungmin menghilang dari pandangan Chanyeol, Chanyeol menatap ummanya dengan wajah muram.

Hyukjae menatap putranya.

"Kenapa Channie?" tanya Hyukjae seraya memasuki kamarnya dan Donghae. Donghae terlihat tengah menggendong si kecil Jongin yang tertidur ketika Hyukjae memasuki kamar.

Chanyeol tak menjawab ucapan Hyukjae. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Hyukjae dan memeluknya.

"Chanyeol kenapa chagi?" tanya Donghae pelan.

"Entahlah. Wajahnya terlihat muram." jawab Hyukjae.

"Dia sakit kah?" tanya Donghae. Hyukjae meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahi Chanyeol yang sudah tertidur.

"Tidak. Mungkin dia lelah bermain seharian. Letakkan Jongin di box Hae. Kita tidur." ajak Hyukjae seraya meletakkan Chanyeol di tempat tidur, sementara Donghae meletakkan Jongin di box.

###

Hari berikutnya. Langit masih tersenyum cerah seperti hari sebelumnya. Ini adalah hari terakhir mereka semua berkumpul seperti ini. Entah kapan lagi mereka akan memiliki waktu yang sama.

Selepas sarapan, semua sudah bersiap untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Aku masih merindukan kalian semua." ucap Ryeowook seraya menggendong Jongdae.

"Aku juga Ryeowook. Tapi bagaimana pun juga kita punya tuntutan pekerjaan. Semoga kita bisa cepat berkumpul kembali." ucap Jungsoo yang menggandeng Yixing dan diamini oleh yang lain.

Para uke dan seme berbincang sejenak sebelum berpisah. Meskipun mereka akan bertemu lagi, namun kapan waktunya belum diketahui. Kyuhyun terlihat menggendong Baekhyun.

"Nyaaaa nyaaaa mooo maaaa nyoooo. (Appa turunkan aku. Aku mau bermain di bawah.)." rengek Baekhyun seraya meminta turun dari gendongan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengerti maksud Baekhyun. Dia pun menurunkan putranya.

Baekhyun bermain di karpet ruang tengah. Dia kembali asyik dengan dunianya. Chanyeol yang memang sudah berada di karpet merangkak mendekati Baekhyun. Dia membawa robot dan mengajak boneka Baekhyun bermain.

"Nyaaaa nyooo maaaa maaaa nyaaaa! (Kyaaa, kau kalah. Kau kalah!)." celoteh Baekhyun seraya menjatuhkan robot Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap robotnya, "Maaaa moooo nyaaaa maaaa nyoooo? (Kenapa aku yang kalah? Kenapa robotku?)."

Mereka berdua asyik bermain tanpa mereka sadari beberapa dari teman orang tua mereka sudah beranjak pulang dan hanya meninggalkan Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Donghae, Hyukjae, Siwon dan Kibum, tentunya dengan Joonmyun dan 2 bayi mungil, Jongin dan Sehun.

"Lihatlah mereka bermain bersama." ucap Hyukjae ketika melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Iya. Mereka berdua terlihat manis." timpal Sungmin.

"Ayo chagi.", suara Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin menoleh. Sungmin lalu menggendong Baekhyun, "Mainnya sudah dulu ya Hyunnie. Waktunya kita pulang. Sampai jumpa Chanyeol." ucap Sungmin seraya melambaikan tangan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan memeluk bonekanya.

Chanyeol sendiri melihat Sungmin yang menggendong Baekhyun. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berpamitan pada Donghae, Hyukjae, Siwon dan Kibum, tak lupa dengan Joonmyun dan duo bayi, Jongin dan Sehun. Mereka pun beranjak keluar.

"Hweee! Hweee! Hweee! Taaaa nyaaaa nyoooo mooo maaa. (Baekhyun mau pergi, aku jadi sendirian.).", tangis Chanyeol membuat semua mata tertuju padanya. Hyukjae langsung menggendong Chanyeol dan menenangkannya, namun tangis Chanyeol tak kunjung berhenti.

"Kenapa Hyukjae?" tanya Sungmin.

Hyukjae menggeleng, "Entahlah." jawab Hyukjae.

"Mungkin dia sakit." timpal Kibum seraya menggendong Sehun.

Hyukjae menggeleng. "Sini, aku yang gendong." ucap Donghae. Chanyeol pun berpindah ke tangan Donghae, namun itu tidak membuat tangisnya berhenti. Bahkan secara bergantian, Kibum, Siwon, Sungmin, bahkan Kyuhyun menggendong Chanyeol berusaha menenangkannya, tapi tidak berhasil.

Chanyeol menangis di pelukan Hyukjae. Baekhyun yang ada di pelukan Sungmin menatap Chanyeol yang juga tengah menatapnya.

Tiba-tiba, tangan mungil Baekhyun berusaha meraih Chanyeol. Sungmin yang memang berdiri berhadapan dengan Hyukjae terdiam, begitu juga Hyukjae. Baekhyun berusaha menggapai Chanyeol dalam gendongan Hyukjae. Sungmin pun mendekatkan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

"Nyaaaa mooo maaaa nyooo pooo. (Jangan menangis. Nanti kita main lagi.)." celoteh Baekhyun dengan menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Chanyeol dengan tangan mungilnya. Tangis Chanyeol pun mereda dan membuat semua yang ada di situ heran.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan tersenyum lebar, "Maaaa mooo nyaaaa pooo nyaaa. (Ya, nanti kita bermain lagi.).".

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar pada Chanyeol untuk pertama kalinya dengan memeluk boneka pemberian Chanyeol.

Setelah tangis Chanyeol mereda, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin juga Baekhyun beranjak pulang. Tanpa tuntunan Sungmin, Baekhyun melambaikan tangan mungilnya ke arah Siwon, Kibum, Donghae dan Hyukjae yang menggendong Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun membalas lambaian tangan Baekhyun tanpa tuntunan Hyukjae. Mereka pun berpisah dan mungkin akan bertemu lagi di lain waktu. Sebenarnya ada pertanyaan di benak Donghae, Hyukjae, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, bahkan Siwon dan Kibum. Mereka bertanya-tanya kenapa justru Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol berhenti menangis? Bukan orangtuanya, bukan juga ahjussi dan ahjumma-nya? Tapi mereka menyimpan pertanyaan itu. Mereka hanya berkesimpulan, mungkin itu hanya naluri anak-anak. Mungkin.

**- END -**

**Dee (｡◕‿◕｡) **

**###**

**Read and review ＼(￣▽￣;)／ **

**Don't be silent reader **

**Thank you v(=∩_∩=)ﾌ**


End file.
